


Blackwatch!Genji Angst

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blackwatch!Genji - Freeform, F/M, Genji u asshole, M/M, Near Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Request: So I love your writing. Could I see some angsty blackwatch!Genji sometime?





	Blackwatch!Genji Angst

The consoles in front of you blared light and sound. A lot of alarming red, alerting you to an issue that needed your immediate attention. You were a hair away from being alarmed, as well. Instead, you put your phone in your pocket, discarding the stupid little mobile game you’d been playing. Keeping your anxiety under the surface, you found the console with thick, red letters that read, “CARDIAC ARREST”. You tapped “Yes” on the bottom of the screen to attempt a restart of Genji’s heart.

In the patient’s room, a red light circled the plate on his chest, and then shined into the darkness. Genji clenched his hands and groaned painfully. A woman on top of him took her hands from his throat and eased herself off his dick.

You stared hard into the space in front of you, torn between the urge to roll your eyes, cry, or growl in anger. This wasn’t the first time you had to do this.

Genji would be in greater danger if you didn’t wait here as he asked. To make sure he made it through this alive.

You got up, the office chair flying backwards on its wheels. You left it there, pushing the door to the patient room open. You walked into the room with purpose to your stride.

Clothes rustling somewhere in the dark reminded you that it wasn’t just you and Genji in here. A rectangle of unnatural light lit up the woman’s face. She was pulling her underwear and pants up hurriedly. You would remember that face. Glare at her when you passed in the hallway from now on. She was yet another /whore/ willing to further Genji’s addiction. The woman’s phone blinked off, and you rolled your eyes at her while she couldn’t see.

The whore left soon after that. Genji gave her a quick kiss just before, which you wish you hadn’t seen. You resented his ability to stab you in the heart when he gave someone a quick peck on the lips. You were so sick of this shit.

You walked to the side of the patient’s bed. You took his neck in one hand. He winced.

“You’ll need more ointment,” you informed him coldly, “I’m not sure it’ll heal before your next appointment with Angela.”

You let go, and he fell a few inches towards the bed before catching himself with his arms behind his back. You walked over to a combo sink-cabinet and yanked a drawer open.

“Mmmm,” he hummed gently. It was warbled from the choking, “I am sure you will patch me up.”

“Sounds like you’ve been talking to Jesse McCree,” you replied, walking back with a tube in one hand.

You unscrewed it and gently patted some cool cream on the mottled skin of Genji’s neck, around the metal piece on his throat. He tilted his head back, making it easier for you. You enjoyed this part as much as you hated cleaning up after him. It’s why you chose to become a nurse. Taking care of people. Then there was this man. This beautiful, flawed man. If only he’d stop fucking these random women and fucked you instead. If you let yourself think about it too much, you’d space out.

You finished, popped the cap back on the tube, and then turned around to put it back in its place. Genji sat all the way up and fiddled audibly with something between his legs.

Your face darkened considerately.

You whipped around, and your hand made violent contact with his face. It hurt, but so did your chest.

“You couldn’t even put your dick away before I came in here! You fucking slut,” you spat at him.

You left, slamming the door behind you. But you’d be back.


End file.
